Interlude
by ebuchala
Summary: A short little one-shot with Gaeta/Dee, some implications of sex, a little lying, a little beer, and a big dose of angst.


A/N: Ah, used to be my favorite pairing--Gaeta/Dee. This is a little bittersweet angst set at the end of Season 3 (or even at the beginning of Season 4, I suppose). Was written for a Felix Ficbattle. The prompts were morality, rebound, lying.

* * *

Interlude

Felix caught a whiff of her scent before she spoke. Jasmine. Always stronger right after her shower but it lingered in his mind at the end of every day. Even now. Even though he'd never had the chance... He started to take another drink and remembered the bottle was empty, letting it slip from his fingers to hit the carpet with a muffled thud.

She stepped around to stand in front of him looking down, the dim light from the stars outside the observation window throwing much of her face into shadow. Felix could tell she was taking it all in–-his hunched, probably rumpled appearance, the empty beer bottle at his feet, and the two unopened bottles tucked into the corner of the seat next to him.

He avoided looking in her eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment, or worse, sympathy. He wanted something much different from her. Something she'd never been willing to give him. His hands gripped the arms of his chair, knuckles white, as he mentally braced himself for the lecture he was sure to come. But she didn't speak. Instead, kneeling in front of him, she gently placed her hands on his legs and pushed them apart far enough to move between them.

Felix looked in her eyes then and caught his breath. Gods, she's so beautiful. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes dropping to her lips as she leaned in. He briefly wondered about the morality of their actions as their lips met. She'd left Lee but was she divorced? It didn't matter...nothing else did, as Felix eagerly responded to her lips, losing himself completely in a moment he thought would never come.

And then she was on his lap, his hand up her shirt, under her bra, cupping her breast. Her hands were on his shoulders, then holding his head still as she nipped at his lower lip with her teeth, moving against him.

Felix shuddered, taking a deep, ragged breath. He wondered if maybe he'd drunk more than he remembered and this was all some alcohol-induced fantasy. Not that he minded much. His dreams were normally horrifying collages of his worst memories from New Caprica coupled with a repeated playback of nearly being air-locked by people he thought he could trust. A sex fantasy was a nice break from routine. He moaned into her mouth as she ground her hips into him, proving she was very real.

"I've wanted this for so long," he gasped out, trying to pull her body even closer.

"Sshh. It's okay," she whispered. "It'll be okay." Then murmuring to herself, "He's not worth it."

Felix swallowed a pang of disappointment, burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply of her scent. Don't say anything else, he begged silently. And she didn't. Her tongue traced along his jawline and he turned his mouth to meet hers. Her hands stroked his stomach, making him throb as she began unfastening his belt and pants.

He reached down and cupped her butt, pressing into her and positively aching for her. Not just physically but with every part of him. Knowing he couldn't breathe a word of it to her, his mouth desperately sought hers again, pouring his unspoken need into the kiss. She was obviously on the rebound, using him to distract herself from the pain. Looking for that comfort and support they'd always shared with one another. The comfort and support she hadn't given him following New Caprica...Felix withdrew a little, his back stiffening. He'd known it was because of Lee but that hadn't made it hurt any less. She hesitated a moment, looking at him with a question. Then realization dawned in her eyes.

"Aw, Felix," she whispered, stroking his cheek, "it's more than that." She leaned in again. "More than that..."

His mouth took hers roughly before she could say anything else and he lost himself again to her touch, wishing he could believe and knowing he'd just be lying to himself if he did.


End file.
